Prophecy Roleplay 2
Every 4 Generation Prophecies get new Roleplay pages. Run by 4pinkbear. ' Prophecies that will roleplay here: 5th Gen. 6th Gen. (COMING SOON) 7th Gen. (COMING SOON) 8th Gen. (COMING SOON) And then when these are done, 9th, 10th, 11th, and 12th gen. will be in Prophecy Roleplay 3. Does it kinda make sense? ---- /Archive 1/ /Archive 2/ /Archive 3/ 5th Generation Prophecy Roleplay Richtofen cackled evilly again. Maxis sighed. "If a certain idiot hadn't viped your memory, you vould have understood." Maxis meowed to Fluss. Richtofen cackled again. "Stop doing zat! Aren't you supposed to be doing Mission Z6?" Maxis spat. "MISSION Z6!? ZAT IS VAY TOO DANGEROUS SIR!" Richtofen shrieked, cowering in the time-out corner. Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 13:39, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss was quiet. She closed her eyes in deep thought. 'EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 13:42, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Go take tests now!" Maxis snapped. Richtofen nodded. "Y-yessir!" he stammered, and whispered, "Sorry." to Nikolai, Dempsey, Takeo, Lavenderheart, and Brightpaw as he was forced to drag them away to his lab. Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 14:15, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss widened her eyes and dropped the bottle, which broke on impact. EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 14:17, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Screaming was quickly heard, and then evil laughter. Eerie silence then fell upon the room, and then more shrieking and ear-piercing screams of agony. Maxis padded away to get back to work, ignoring the Star Cats' presence. Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 14:21, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Lavenderheart grabbed Brightpaw in her jaws and ran screaming from the room. The other cats did not come out. Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 14:25, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss ran into the door and it opened swiftly. She jumped on Richtofen. Pinning him down with claws at his neck EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 14:27, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen threw her off and against the wall. Nikolai lay dying on the ground, writhing in upmost pain and agony, Takeo as well, and Dempsey traumatized. Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 14:30, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss stood up quickly, Tackling Richtofen. EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 14:32, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen kicked her in the gut real hard, but still didn't get released from his grip. "Maxis!" Richtofen shrieked. Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 14:34, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss growled "Now... You are going to stop torturing them, you are being mind-controlled" she hissed "I thuoght you could fight back, obviously I was wrong" EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 14:37, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I once did, but he's had years to improve it!" Richtofen snapped, and then fell back under hypnosis, an. (He is trying to fight back at it; it's too hard for him and the formulas to do it are too advanced to be immune to it.) Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 14:47, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss yowled "You may not be immune, but you need to fight back!" she yowled "Don't let him control you!" EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 14:48, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen's eyes were expressionless and he stopped moving for a moment, his breathing shallow. "I can't do it! He keeps forcing it harder!" he shrieked, and then stopped moving for a moment, before trying to get Fluss off of him, froze again, and hissed, "Kill Maxis! I did it once, it's the only way!" and then tried to kill Fluss. Dempsey quickly took over and tied Richtofen to the wall. Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 14:54, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss was panting "Thanks, now I have to find Maxis" she ran out. EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 14:56, August 22, 2011 (UTC)] ---- Richtofen stopped moving again. "Dempshey! He'll kill her, even if she is his daughter!" he spat, his eyes only partially milky. "Calm down bud, it'll be okay. Just stay calm and this will all be fine." Dempsey meowed soothingly. The longer Richtofen could retain control, the better. "How do I save Nikolai and Takeo?" Dempsey meowed hastily, pulling out the herb case. "Apply Healing 115, no no no, the orange-pinkish one? I-i can't remember!" Richtofen meowed sadly. Fear shot through Dempsey's eyes. "Your forgetting!? What the heck!? Great. Your the only one who can tell me to use these and your memory of herbs was wiped, probably on PURPOSE!" Dempsey growled. "Maxis did it!" Richtofen shrieked, and then grew silent, and turned evil again, struggling to get free. Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 15:01, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss looked around "I know your around here somewhere Maxis!" she looked around more EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 15:03, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Maxis lunged at Fluss. Richtofen gasped in horror as Nikolai's flank stilled. "DEMPSHEY! HURRY AND USE THE COBWEBS BEFORE TAKEO'S DEAD TOO!" he shrieked, and then stilled (like dead still). Dempsey applied cobwebs to Takeo's neck, not realising Richtofen was no longer breathing. Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 15:07, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss didn't hesitate to side-step and scratch his flank. EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 15:08, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Maxis yowled in pain. "Richtofen-what do I do next?" Dempsey meowed. Takeo's breathing reverted to normal, as it was nice and steady. It had been too late for Nikolai's life to be saved. "Richtofen!?" Dempsey meowed, turning to his friend. A trickle of blood ran down Richtofen's chin. "No, please don't die!" Dempsey meowed sadly. "Richtofen! Can you hear me?" Dempsey murmured sadly. Richtofen did not reply. The breathing started shallow and gave out a couple times. Richtofen could not hear Dempsey. "No, please!" Dempsey wailed, and pumped Richtofen's chest with his paws. Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 15:14, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss faced Maxis EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 15:20, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Maxis sneered, "It's too late anyways-I just tortured Richtofen through my mind. He's dying and poor Dempsey can't do anything about it!" He sliced Fluss' flank. Richtofen still did not respond, his eyes closed gently. "Answer me buddy! You can't die!" Dempsey meowed, his eyes getting watery. Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 15:24, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss winced, but counter attacked by scratching his face EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 15:26, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Maxis let out a low growl and sweeped his thick, yet surprisingly muscular, tail underneath her legs, knocking her to the floor. "Do something!" Dempsey wailed, and poked Richtofen in the side. Again, Richtofen would not move. There was no choice left for Dempsey. He had to do CPR. Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 15:28, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss rolled away and jumped up. She charged him, smashing into his chest. EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 15:30, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Maxis winced and smacked her again. Dempsey pressed against Richtofen, pushing against his chest with his paws as he blew air into Richtofen. Richtofen didn't reply still after 2 minutes of repeating. Richtofen wasn't entirely dead. At least, he didn't think he was. He was trying to fight back the hypnosis, and now the hynosis was trying to kill him in the form of zombies. He slashed at them in his unconsciousness, when he heard a familiar voice calling him. "Dempsey?" Richtofen whimpered. "Don't die, Richtofen! Hang in there!" Dempsey wailed. The zombies crept forward from the darkness. "DEMPSHEY!" Richtofen wailed. Dempsey did not come as the darkness grew nearer. Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 15:34, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss jumped back. And slashed his ear EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 15:36, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen stopped breathing. "No! Richtofen!" Dempsey screamed, and buried his muzzle into the tom's flank. "Demp...shey..." Richtofen breathed to him, eyes opened onto a crack, and then stopped moving. Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 15:38, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss leaped onto Maxis's back. And lunged at his neck. Biting down hard EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 15:42, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Maxis died instantly. "DEMPSHEY!" Richtofen screamed, in the darkest of all places. "Vhere am I?" he whimpered. The trees were dark as heck, no stars in the sky but one that was very dim. "Welcome to Dark Hallow." a she-cat meowed. Her fur was black with dusty brown patches. "This is your eternity after passing away. You are safe now." she added, and vanished. "No! Come back!" Richtofen wailed. The loneliest feeling in the world was being alone, and Richtofen was indeed utterly alone. Dempsey curled beside Richtofen and Nikolai's bodies. Takeo's was just unconscious, but he would live. Dempsey's eyes were drenched in tears. He couldn't save either of them. He didn't deserve to live. Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 15:49, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss had let go and walked back to them. Her eyes were sad "I..I killed Maxis" EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 15:51, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dempsey looked up at Fluss, his eyes cloudy and sad, sadder than any cat in history had ever been. "Richtofen was my best friend, and I couldn't save him." he meowed. Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 15:52, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss mewed sadly "He'd never leave you entirely, he may be dead, but he'll watch over us" she looked up "We all have to face death or a friend dying someday, just sometimes it comes early" EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 15:56, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- "No, he didn't deserve to! Maxis killed him." Dempsey wailed, and then bowed his head, tears flowing down. Samantha let out a wail when she saw Richtofen dead. "I-i think I know where he went. Not StarClan, but Dark Hallow, where cats that are already dead go afterwards to a place where they have no contact with cats unless those cats are the ones visiting. Must be lonely. I bet we can see him, one last time." Samantha sniffled. Richtofen yowled, "Is anybody zhere!? SOMEONE ANSWER ME!" He threw himself to the ground and sobbed. Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 15:59, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss mewed "Only Star cats are able to go there" EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 16:01, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen looked up. "N-nikolai?" Richtofen meowed. Nikolai nodded, pale and unmoving. Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 16:09, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss shook her head "I cannot go" EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 16:11, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- "We can give you temporary Star Blessings so you can come." Samantha mewed. Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 16:14, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Ok thank you" she bowed EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 16:17, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Samantha tapped the she-cat's forepaw and a light purple star appeared on it. "It'll last forever until you decide when you want to be a Star Cat. That was also in Richtofen's inheritance, you know. We both have some of his inheritance, like you get Der Riese, I get some 115 samples for the small lab I'm building..." Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 16:21, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss eyes widened "I... get Der riese?" she was shocked EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 16:32, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- "You work there, and your his niece, making you the rightful owner of it." Samantha explained, and teleported all the Star Cats. Nikolai stood in front of them as soon as they got there. "Wait, you all died, too?" he meowed, surprised. Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 16:36, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss shook her head EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 16:41, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Oh. Good. Don't feel bad for me, Tank. It was my time." Nikolai mewed, more specifically at Dempsey (Tank Dempsey). Dempsey nodded, his watery eyes clearing slightly. "Where's Richtofen?" Dempsey stammered. "He, is distraught. Somewhere near the dark oak." Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 16:44, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss looked around EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 16:46, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- The Dark Hollow looked like the forest they lived in, but darker and scarier. No wonder Richtofen was scared. "Lost hopes, dreams, and every cats nightmares end up here, making this place more dark and frightening by the minute. This used to be StarClan's old territory, but too many StarClan cats began fading away and having Dark thoughts, and they created the Dark Hollow." "Nikolai!" a familiar wail sounded. "Coming, Ed." Nikolai meowed. "I'll be right back." Nikolai meowed and padded away. Richtofen trembled, closing his eyes as Maxis padded up beside him. "Vhat do you vant?" Richtofen whimpered. He was very unlike himself now. "I'm sorry." Maxis meowed. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Nikolai screeched, and chased Maxis away. "There, you okay now?" Nikolai mewed. Richtofen nodded, weak from fright and from crying. His face was completely sodden with tears, and he would not leave the spot he was curled up at. "Come on, Ed, we have guests." Nikolai meowed. "MAKE ZE VOICES GO AVAY!" Richtofen screeched. "I can't." Nikolai simply replied. Richtofen screamed and thrashed about, sobbing. Dempsey had a sad look on his face again. The voices were the result of Maxis torturing him mentally and physically. And they haunted him now more than ever. It was horrible to look at Richtofen when he had a "voices" moment, and the thrashing and screaming always had haunted Dempsey on a zombie slaying trip. Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 18:25, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ricepaw curled up, sad at loosing his dad again. ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is to die for!♥ 18:39, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Calm down, calm down, and maybe we can work this out." Nikolai mewed encouragingly. "ZIS IS ZE VORST PLACE EVER!" Richtofen shrieked, standing up. Dempsey and Lavenderheart could only watch as Richtofen padded away, sobbing. Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 18:41, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ebonystorm padded up. "It's obvious he's depressed." ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is to die for!♥ 18:45, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Ah, well, it's unusual for him to act this way. He acted as if we weren't even here." Dempsey meowed. "He didn't see you." Nikolai meowed. "Oh." Dempsey replied with a frown. Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 18:47, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ebonystorm glanced at Ricepaw then back at Richtofen. "They're alike in some ways." ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is to die for!♥ 18:48, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen came back in and sat in a corner, back to everyone, sulking. Nikolai groaned and sat down. Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 18:52, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ebonystorm sighed wearily. ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is to die for!♥ 18:56, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss just watched the cats EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 18:58, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- "He's been blunt and ignorant so far, breaking into constant sobs and complaining." Nikolai meowed. He had a weary look in his eyes. "It's all gone, too dark, too dark..." Richtofen stammered, his eyes getting a distant, and saddened, look to them, Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 19:16, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- "And Ricepaw's been depressed since he left him," Ebonystorm murmured. ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is to die for!♥ 19:19, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- "We're all going to die..." Richtofen murmured, trembling, his hairs rising in sudden fury. "ZIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Richtofen screeched in Nikolai's face. "What I do?" he mewed. Richtofen stormed back to his corner. Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 19:21, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ebonystorm's tail flicked wearily. ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is to die for!♥ 19:22, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Nikolai eyed Himeheart with an expression saying, "Help me out and do something!" Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 19:24, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- "What do you want me to do about it? I may be a Star Cat, but I have no power over life and death like this," Himeheart meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is to die for!♥ 19:38, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Your his mate." Nikolai replied. Richtofen sobbed. "I have nothing left! It's all gone! My lab, my friends, my own kin!" He wailed and sobbed like a kit. Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 20:45, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bramble-ears took a bite out of his mouse he randomly found. -- What You Know about WELLS? 20:46, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Not the right moment, Bramble-ears." Phoenixwing meowed with a sigh. Richtofen trembled with grief. He STILL didn't notice his friends! Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 20:51, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- "At least you have some family." Bramble-ears mumbled. -- What You Know about WELLS? 20:52, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss asked Nikolai "Why can't he notice us?" EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 20:54, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sliceclaw flipped through a medical book. "Maybe he has multi-personality syndrome, or ammesia." -- What You Know about WELLS? 20:56, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- "He does have the multi-personality syndrome." Nikolai hissed to Sliceclaw. "He's not paying attention to you, that's why." Nikolai replied to Fluss. "If you do something, he'll notice you, like he notices me." Nikolai meowed. Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 20:58, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Maybe if we hurt him, he'll notice." Bramble-ears suggested. -- What You Know about WELLS? 20:59, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Okay, sure, if you want to see an older cat cry in his worst of ways, and I'm not kidding this is not his worst, go ahead. I won't feel sorry when your throat is ripped out and stuffed up your *ss." Nikolai spat, sarcastically. "But seriously. Don't do that." he hissed. Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 21:01, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Okay." Bramble-ears said. Meanwhile, Slash and Hidescar were fighting for no reason. "Get on my level, bro!" Slash snarled as he slashed at Hidescar. -- What You Know about WELLS VILLAGE? 21:02, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss padded up to Richtofen and poked him "Hey!" she mewed loudly EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 21:04, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- "What?" Richtofen sniffled, and turned around. Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 21:05, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bramble-ears continued to eat his mouse. -- What You Know about WELLS VILLAGE? 21:06, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Zis is ze lowest of ze low places-of all time, zat is. Vhy are YOU here?" Richtofen groaned. Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 21:07, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Vi, I accepted your request to be in Warrior Camp :) ) Hidescar swiped at Slash's ear. -- What You Know about WELLS VILLAGE? 21:09, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- (K) "Stop fighting you ignorant-Vait, I have an eternity of torture to deal vith zis. I'll do it later." Richtofen growled. Tears still poured from his eyes. Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 21:10, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Slashedpaw looked at himself in the mirror, flexing his muscles. "I am Slashedclaw! I have been training since before you were born. My muscles are bigger then yours. You are weak and I am strong!!!"-- What You Know about WELLS VILLAGE? 21:13, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen groaned and sat down, still crying silently. Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 21:13, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Why are you two fighting anyways?" Kaipaw asked. -- What You Know about WELLS VILLAGE? 21:19, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen padded back to his corner and sat there. "Your his mate, Himeheart! Do something!" Takeo growled. Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 21:25, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bramble-ears pulled out his fork. "Try hypnotising him with this." -- What You Know about WELLS VILLAGE? 21:26, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Dude, not gonna work." Dempsey meowed. "Richtofen-get off your lazy butt and go talk to your family." he added. Richtofen hissed, "I don't take orders from you!" Dempsey groaned, irritated. Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 23:56, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Oh boy. This will take a while." Dempsey meowed, and padded over, grabbing a kittypet cage, and shoving the reluctant Richtofen in it, locking it shut. "Come on buddy, quit it and hang with your friends." Dempsey meowed. Richtofen did not reply, but froze, his fur bristling for a second as he temporarily stopped breathing, and then started spazzing out. Maxis sat at the edge of the bushes, obviously trying to control Richtofen again to undo the lock and run away. Richtofen fought back with a fireball, scorching Maxis' fur. Maxis yelped and ran away, letting Richtofen catch his breath. Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 22:58, August 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen sighed angrily, and shot a glare at Samantha. She winced. "What did I do?" she mewed, tipping her head. "I know it vas you!" Richtofen growled. "You little brat, you've been hiding zis from me!" he added, a grin coming on his face, eyes turning red with evil. "You know I've been trying to take over ze vorld, so you hid your secret!" he mewed, and threw a small black object shaped like a pyramid. It maximized itself to as big as him. "You've been WHAT!?" Dempsey spat, unsheathing his claws. "Simple." Richtofen mewed, and pulled out a golden rod-thingy, stroking it gently. "Zis is ze V Device." he mewed, and it clicked as it turned into a small ball, fitting into the side of the pyramid. The pyramid opened, and Samantha shrieked as she faded into it. Richtofen grinned evilly. "She controls ze zombies; she controls ze vorld, and she does. She's used us all, Dempshey, as playtoys!" he snapped. (Samantha's not evil, but she practically controlled the world, it's true what Richtofen said. And he thought of her as annoying when he was a young assistant to his brother Maxis. I'm basically doing what happens in Moon.) Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 23:14, August 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Samantha's screams were heard from inside the pyramid, and he teleported it to right next to him, and he dropped it in his sachet, as he teleported out of the cage and made a run for it. "Stop him!" Nikolai yowled. Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 23:33, August 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss nodded Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 23:42, August 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen stopped to catch his breath, his face still twisted in a horrible evil smile as he opened the pyramid. He had extracted the Zombie Elements from her. He'd allow her to live, but first, he'd have to finish his Grand Scheme: CONTROL THE WORLD! Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 23:44, August 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss was so confused "What ze heck are you doing?" she started to pad forward a bit Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 23:47, August 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen laughed maniacally. "I spent 37 years of timetraveling to collect ze objects to create ze Black Pyramid!" he chuckled evilly. "Samantha, zat naughty kit....I never liked her. And she controlled ze zombies behind my back! She tried to kill me vith zem because I killed her blood father, Maxis. Me? I'm still her uncle." he mewed, and narrowed his eyes, clicking the button on the Gersch Device, and a blue-and-pink (YEP, not a normal Gersch Device at all) portal opened, and a beam of light came out, shooting at Richtofen's heart. The Black Pyramid opened, and Samantha's soul stood there, temporarily dazed, as another hit her heart. They both collapsed on the ground, but Richtofen vanished in thin air, zombies flooding out of the portal. Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 23:51, August 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss twitched her tail "Great.." Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 00:13, August 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- A translucent, well...yeah, that word works, Richtofen appeared, except ghostly with a black-and-red aura surrounding him. A demonic tone was in his words as he spoke, "Goodbye Dempshey!" and the horde of zombies went for Dempsey. Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 00:26, August 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Mothkit sighed and teleported herself to Richtofen. "What are you doing!?" Mothkit yowled, her voice sounded like all the wise cats of StarClan's voices where put together. Her eyes where glowing a beautiful , pupiless cyan. (This is Mothkit's Wise Form.) I think I'll try defying gravity...Kiss me goodbye...I'm defying gravity... 01:00, August 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Yay, your not leaving :D) Richtofen purred. "Zis is my Grand Scheme to control ze vorld, oh, and it vill vork, you vill see." he mewed, narrowing his glowing bright red eyes. Dempsey fought off the zombies and lunged at Richtofen, and went...right through him. "Ah, poor Dempshey, I'm possibly the deadest cat alive now, well, more zan a zombie or spirit. It's called a Demonic Ruler, I rule you now." Richtofen mewed, and floated over the portal once more, and sent a horde of zombies out to kill the remaining Star Cats. (He used to be evil, and his Grand Scheme was if he controls the zombies, he'll control the world, and he now has done it. Again, his multi-personalities are kicking in, see his red eyes? He's on insanely murderous mode. XD) Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 10:50, August 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Maxis sat at the edge of the bushes, waiting, eyes narrow, for his full-in-control-of minion to do his dirty work, now that he has entered the device and stole Samantha's powers to control the zombies. Richtofen winced and let out a shriek, pale brown flecks appearing in the red eyes, and collapsed onto the ground. He was fighting back at the mind control. Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 11:18, August 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- A beam of light smacked Dempsey backwards, and Richtofen collapsed on the ground, reverting to normal. Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 14:13, August 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Richtofen, are you okay?" Himeheart asked, hurrying to the tom. ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is to die for!♥ 14:18, August 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "He doesn't look ok." Lovefur commented. -- What You Know about WELLS VILLAGE? 14:19, August 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen groaned in agony, his eyes halfclosed. Edward snapped, "He just tried to kill us, mom!" Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 20:07, August 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bramble-ears continued to eat his mouse. -- What You Know about WELLS VILLAGE? 20:24, August 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss was quiet, a bit confused Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 20:33, August 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I have no clue whats going on. Maybe I shouldn't have gone to Warrior Camp for to weeks." Bramble-ears commented. -- What You Know about WELLS VILLAGE? 20:34, August 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen tried to break free of Dempsey's hold. "I VILL KILL YOU ALL!" Richtofen shrieked, like a mad man, but could not break free, the red gleam finally vanishing as he stopped struggling. "Vhat...vas zat?" Richtofen growled, eyes frantic as he started panting. Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 20:36, August 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss looked nervous Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 20:39, August 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Ze moon...zat's ze key!" Richtofen suddenly exclaimed, and wrenched Dempsey's arm in a desperate attempt to free himself as he darted over to his little lab space he made, and made a quick, yet amazingly detailed, sketch of a base on the moon, drawing the contents inside and nuclear bombs strapped to small rockets. Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 20:44, August 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss only watched confused "Hmmm.." she looked up at the moon. Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 20:46, August 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Ze rockets-zey vill destroy ze targets." Richtofen mewed, and drew another sketch of the earth, one pointing right at Der Riese, another at what looks like Shi No Numa, and one last one at Verruckt. "Ze 115 will scatter." he added, and drew these weird beams on there, like bursts of energy. "And power ze zombies, vhich I have complete control of!" he decided. Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 20:49, August 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss looked back at Richtofen "You-Your gonna aim rockets at the earth?" she shook her head in disbelief Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 20:52, August 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen narrowed his eyes and kept sketching something. Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 20:56, August 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- She only glared, then turned back to the moon. Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 20:56, August 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- It was a very detailed moon, almost impossible to decipher how he did it so...fast! He smirked and drew a horde of zombies, and cats bowing down to them. In the background, red eyes gleamed, and the shadow of a cat was over all of them. Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 21:00, August 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss didn't say anything Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 21:07, August 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen laughed and faded away. "No! Stop him!" Dempsey yowled, and winced with a growl. His leg's bone had been shattered by Richtofen. He let out a scream of pain. Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 21:08, August 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss chased after him, but soon lost him Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 21:09, August 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen arrived into the abandoned, yet full of fresh air, space center on the Moon, and dragged the black pyramid with him, Samantha's soul trapped inside. He needed to find the Power Room to find and open the Big Pyramid. Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 21:13, August 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss looked around in panic "I don't know vhere he vent!" Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 21:13, August 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "The moon, duh!" Takeo growled. "See his blueprints, how an arrow from the Starting Room that leads to the Power Room? That's where he's going!" Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 21:18, August 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss glared at Takeo then mewed "Well let's go to" Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 21:19, August 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Takeo nodded, and teleported once again, just making it to see Richtofen vanish into a door. "Great." Takeo growled, and trudged after him. A horde of zombies were breaking in, and Richtofen was doing nothing to help them, rather walking away, the door locking behind him (They're in Round 1 of Moon on NZ XD) Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 21:22, August 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss looked around quickly, assesing the terrain Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 21:24, August 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- The hard tile floor was squeaky and the walls were made of steel, outside, the moon was visible, well, they were on it. "NO! I SAID NO! NOT FOR YOU!" Richtofen snapped, a Gas Zombie hungrily sitting at his paws. "Shoo!" he added angrily. The Gas Zombie whimpered and crawled away, arms long and bent sharply at the elbows, as if it were part-spider. Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 21:27, August 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss mewed "This is weird" she jumped and half floated. And landed softly Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 21:29, August 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen, well, his transparent good "half of his soul" (his soul is split into two: evil and good. He will change time-to-time depending on what occurs, his evil side is trying to take over the world, of course). "Hi guys. Any luck stopping ze Evil Me?" he mewed. Lavenderheart nearly jumped out of her fur. Dempsey snarled and lunged at Richtofen, and went right through the tom. "FYI, Dempshey, zis is a hologram. I'm still trapped inside myself." Richtofen mewed. "I never want to see you again! Your a liar and a traitor to us all!" Dempsey snapped. "Woah, woah, woah. Stop right there, shwienhund. My evil side is hypnotized by Maxis. I have absolutely no part in vhat my evil side has caused." Richtofen hissed. "Yeah right!" Edward snapped, eyes narrow. Brightpaw whimpered. Richtofen sighed. "He locked ze doors, too, didn't he (his evil side)?" Richtofen growled. "I have little power in this form." he added. "Stop the evil me, and I vill return ze favor." Richtofen mewed, and magically unlocked a door. "Zhere are spacesuits in ze locker over zhere. I don't need it in zis form, for now. You vill, unless you vant ot die of lack of air." he mewed. He was surprisingly calm about everything. All the cats (Sorrz, BC) put on spacesuits, and went outside. Richtofen blinked and took the form of a keychain on the side of Fluss' suit, blue and round with a speaker on the front, and had a strange spot where a light would shine. "It'll start as green, and ze closer you get, it'll turn more and more red until it beeps, zat, of course, means your right in ze room Maxis and, er, me, are in." he mewed out of the speaker. Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 19:51, August 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss mewed "Okay" she looked around. Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 20:05, August 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- "ZE POWER IS ALL MINE!" a familiar shriek sounded. "Great. Just vhat I needed." Richtofen mewed, again, calm. Awkward! Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 20:10, August 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss looked at the others "Well. Should we go?" Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 20:45, August 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Yeah." Lavenderheart mewed. Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 20:54, August 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss wondered where to go first Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 23:27, August 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen turned back into a cat with a beep, and started choking without a suit. He ran back through the door, put on a P.E.S with a sigh of relief, and padded back out. "Zhank god, I could have died!" he meowed, sarcastically, looking at Dempsey, and ran up, smacking the button on Dempsey's suit that takes off the helmet. Dempsey gasped for air, and quickly sealed it back on. "Richtofen! This is not the time for games!" Dempsey spat. Richtofen giggled and kept walking. Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 20:44, August 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Can Darkspirit join the prophecey, now that he's left BrightClan for DawnClan?) Bramble-ears fainted for no reason. "Danm it Bramble-ears!" Sliceclaw meowed, dragging Bramble-ears away. -- What You Know about WELLS VILLAGE? 20:48, August 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Yeah.) Richtofen sighed and then froze. "Ze power room, is zat vhere zey vent? Zis used to be a Group 935 base, vell, vhen I used to be sane." Richtofen gulped. "And what made you insane?" "Ze M.P.D. It's like a...um...how do I explain zis? A big black pyramid? I touched it and it shocked me, and I vent insane." Richtofen meowed sadly. "Ze voices began appearing, and I realised I now had split personalities. I vas insane." Richtofen added. "Oh, so that's where your recklessness and stupidity came from!" Dempsey exclaimed. Richtofen pouted and padded off, wandering without thought. "I cannot go into ze power room, or I'll go mad. Ze M.P.D. is in zhere!" (BTW, Richtofen has a radio recording he took when he was about to touch the M.P.D. if you want him to explain it.) Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 23:18, August 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Thanks :) ) Darkspirit watched Richtofen. "Almost as crazy as my apprentice back in BrightClan..." -- What You Know about WELLS VILLAGE? 23:20, August 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Vorse. I could not stop myself as I killed Maxis." he meowed sadly, bowing his head. "I vas young; many she-cats adored my vork. Zat added onto ze pain it vas to be driven mad." he admitted. Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 23:22, August 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- "What was so bad about your apprentice back in BrightClan?" Sliceclaw asked. "He killed me once, then he tried to kill me again. Then he got me demoted from deputy." Darkspirit said. "And he abused me the whole two days I had him." -- What You Know about WELLS VILLAGE? 23:24, August 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- (First off, the videos on the computer screen were Group 935 recordings from when Richtofen worked on the Moon Base. Just so ya know XD) Richtofen bowed his head in shame, and then glanced up, ears pricking in sudden confusion, eyes proving he was lost in thought. He sighed. "I cannot stay in zhis form much longer. Vhen I recharge my energy, unless you stop myself from destroying ze vorld, I vill not destroy earth (his evil self in the Power Room)." he mewed, calm again, and faded away, mouth curled in a soft smile for absolutely no reason. "Hi uncle Edward!" a familiar voice squeaked. It was...Samantha! But as a young kit. Strange. She sat, a teddy bear at her paws. "Want to play a game?" she squealed, bouncing around. "Samantha!" a voicce called. Maxis. It was obvious a hologram, as it was on a computer screen. Richtofen nodded as he padded past Samantha. "Maxis-I can't vatch Samantha! Vhy did you bring her to ze Moon base?" Richtofen snapped. Maxis sighed. The screen changed to pure blackness. "Hello?" it was Richtofen. "Anyone zhere? Dr. Groph? Oh vell. Hey, look! A power svitch!" the lights came on. Richtofen looked young. The big, black pyramid, stood in the center of the room. "Oh my god! Vhere ze hell did zat come from!?" he yelled, in shock, eyes wide in fright. His fur bristled, back arched in fear as he crept forward. "It really can't hurt me to touch it, vill it?" he mewed, and padded up to it, and poked it once. He quickly drew it back with a scream of pain, falling unconscious, eyes fluttering shut. The screen changed again. "Edvard is unconscious, and heavily feverish. He cannot vork until he gains ze energy it caused him to lose." Maxis meowed. Samantha whimpered, Richtofen lay on a bed, still unconscious, not responding. Every few seconds he would twitch. "I believe brain damage occured. Brain activity is shown through the checks, Edvard vill recover, in hopes." he added, and then padded out. Samantha nuzzled Richtofen. "I hope you get better, Unca Edvard!" she squeaked, and followed Maxis silently. Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 00:09, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Category:RPG Category:Prophecy Roleplay